Jump Switch
by CMC186
Summary: When Dr. Ivo Robotnick sends the powerful Chaos Emeralds to another dimension, Sonic gets stuck in a world that looks and feels like his own but is so unbelievably different. What will his team do when he doesn't really want to leave?
1. Prologue

**Jump Switch**

 _By CMC186_

 **Prologue**

The land beneath Sonic's feet rumbled as he watched Dr. Ivo Robotnick, his arch-nemesis, rise in the air. His large, mechanical monster stood behind the mad scientist, simply glaring at the blue hedgehog, and Sonic glared back. "Im not in the mood, Eggman!" Sonic called out, pointing a gloved finger at the obese overlander.

The Doctor cackled at the Mobian's statement, "oh please! You live for these moments we have together!" This is true, normally. However, this had been a trying month between their feud. Sonic and his team would find a chaos emerald's location, and Robotnick would have already beaten them there! Anyone could see Sonic's frustration.

He growled and furrowed his brow, "I'm warning you now, Egg-face, if you don't hand over the chaos emeralds and leave now, this _will_ get ugly and you _will_ lose!"

Robotnick only laughed more, "ooh ho ho! Big talk for such a small rodent! You should really look around you before making statements like that!" He then pointed behind him dramatically, "This beast is four hundred thousand tons of raw chaotic power! It will squash you like a bug!"

"I've taken down bigger," Sonic said before he smirked and looked at Ivo, "like you."

Eggman's face turned beet-red with anger before pointing in the direction of his enemy, "attack, my beautiful creation!" He ordered.

The robot shot a blast of chaotic energy from its core source on the chest, causing the ground to explode right where Sonic was standing after he quickly moved out of the way. Another blast came from the iron giant, and Sonic ran towards another safe place before the ground blew beneath him. Sonic gasped a bit as he watched the trees and shrubbery catch fire from the blasts, and this caused more anger to swell up in his chest. He had to take this metal monster down before it destroyed the entire forest so he sprang into action.

Forgetting about Dr. Robotnick for a second, Sonic decided to deal with the larger problem. He ran at a gracious two-hundred miles per hour through the forest, avoiding on-coming trees and chaos blasts. When he reached the foot of the ginormous metal-man, he sped up even more so when he made contact with the metal wall it burst open, and he was inside. From there, he began to quickly run up the walls, heading towards its core. He soon found himself near a large, glowing engine where he could clearly see six Chaos Emeralds inside. Showing no fear to no one but himself, he smashed the glass on the engine to grab the jewels, however, electricity surged through Sonic's hands and arms, causing him to cry out in pain. He pushed on, though, and pulled out the emeralds before ultimately having to back up and watch the engine begin to fail because of the electricity surge. Alarms and lights began to sound all around Sonic, and he knew at that moment if he were to stay, he would surely blow right along with the mechanical beast.

Sonic shot upward through the gigantic robot, and burst from the lining right as the engine exploded within. More eruptions came from the mech as it fell backwards in defeat. Dr. Robotnick expressed his frustrations with colorful and inappropriate wording, but he froze when he saw Sonic land on the ground in a floppy fashion. The blue hedgehog accidentally let go of the Chaos Emeralds in the midst of falling onto the burnt grass, to which Eggman saw an opportunity. He pressed a few buttons in his air craft, and before Sonic could shuffle to his feet and grab them, the Chaos Emeralds were taken by a force created by Eggman's carrier. "No!" Sonic cried out as he watched the large man press a few more things on his dash. A bright light formed around the Emeralds before they ultimately disappeared. The hedgehog's eyes widened and he stood as quickly as he could, "wha-what-...!" He looked around himself, then at Dr. Robotnick, "...what did you do?!"

The cackles that came from the mad scientist were something else, a chuckle of rare victory. "Ahh ah ah! Oh I'm sure you've time traveled, but I'm also sure you would never figure out dimensional travel!" He exclaimed, and then when he calmed down he shrugged, "now if you excuse me." He then began turn around, the jets of his carrier whirring to life.

"Oh no you don't!" Sonic ran to get a head start on a powerful jump to which he grabbed the side of Eggman's craft. He tried to climb inside to stop him, but Ivo swung the carrier as hard as he could so the hedgehog would fall off. Sonic's grip may have been strong, but not strong enough to hold on as the hover craft smashed into a tree. He fell on his back, and watched as his rival flew away, leaving the burnt forest, and his destroyed robot, behind.

A groan left Sonic's body as he heaved himself up off the grass and to his knees, looking into the direction that Dr. Robotnick took off in. Behind him, he heard the rustle of the bushes and when he looked to see who it was he was met with his twin tailed buddy, Miles Prower, otherwise known as Tails. "Sonic!" The fox called out, "are you okay? What happened?" He asked, helping his friend to his feet.

Sonic looked back to the sky, a look of heavy concerned painted his face, "...I'm okay... but we sure are in trouble."


	2. Chapter One: An Open Gate

**Chapter One**

 **An Open Gate**

If Sonic's eyes looked more bored, he would be asleep. He was almost in a trance as he laid on his bed flat on his back, the loud music coming from his stereo engulfing him. He did nothing, as he thought of nothing, and looked at nothing. Then, a thought. No, more like an image. It's the mad doctor. He's laughing at him with the Chaos Emeralds in his huge, fat arms. Anger filled Sonic's body. How dare he laugh at him! He doesn't get the last laugh, Sonic The Hedgehog does! He always does, and for the last six months, the frustration of that thought had been rattling his brain.

Sonic sighed, trying to calm his irrational feelings. He tried to go back into his trance of just laying around and doing nothing, but his thoughts had started, and they wouldn't stop. Suddenly, he saw the newspaper article again.

 **"** **SONIC THE HEDGEHOG LOSES THE EMERALDS: Does Our Hero Still Have What It Takes?"**

Of course he had what it takes! He had been doing this since he was eight years old, when his first mission was to spy on a little robot that worked for the obese madman. No one else was more qualified! Well, maybe the Royal Guard... and the G.U.N... or maybe Shadow The Hedgehog. However, no one else would have more integrity, more honor, or more awesome moves than the Blue Blur himself!

Sonic sighed again at his borderline narcissistic thoughts and raised his arm in the direction of the stereo. Remote in hand, he turned up the volume to silence himself. It was so loud now, it muffled his thoughts, and the ringtone of his cellphone. What caught his attention, however, was the vibration he felt on his side. He picked up the red iRing and looked at the notification, which was a text message from Tails.

"Will you please turn that down? I can hear it from the lab and you're two floors up," his text stated. He then sent another, "Also, you should come down here for a sec." Pressing a button on the remote, the music abruptly turned off and Sonic mustered enough strength to sit up from his bed.

He made his way out of the room, down the stairs that led to the living room and kitchen, and down another flight of steps to Tails' laboratory. He opened the heavy metal door at the bottom of the stairway and walked inside, where he found his buddy typing on a computer. He was surrounded by tables with mechanical instruments and tools, and the loud hum of the dryer filled the room. His lab was more of a fixed up basement than anything else.

Tails looked up, "Hey, hold on one second, I'm almost done." He said as he continued to type. Sonic looked around, seeing a bunch of unfinished projects laying around the room. He then saw something that almost looked like a gun. He picked it up and started pointing around the room, thinking it was a weapon.

"Hey, what's this thing?" Sonic asked, still playing. Tails looked up, then quickly took the object out of his hand. "Hey!" the hedgehog exclaimed.

"That thing is a Dimensional Gate Portal device," He said strictly, "and it's not finished yet. You could hurt yourself or accidentally open a portal to somewhere dangerous." He explained. He set it back down and went back to typing. "Its actually what I wanted to show you. It's almost done, but I am still coordinating it on where we are currently."

"Where we are currently?" Sonic asked, looking at the device.

"This dimension," Tails answered, sitting up and picking up the device. He took a small cord that was plugged into his computer and connected it into the Dimension Gun. "From what I found, a few dimensions have already been catalogued, this one included."

"Already catalogued?" Sonic looked at Tails, confusion on his face, "how can that be? Isn't this like, I don't know, new territory or something?"

Tails looked back at the hedgehog, "not really, dimensional exploration is about twenty-five years old now, beginning with the Great War. Overlanders were the first to travel dimensionally." He explained as he looked back to his computer and started to type in a few things, "I have to configure the device to this dimension, and then I can use code and some chaotic power to find other dimensions." A smile started to spread across his face, "…we could discover entirely new worlds with this device."

Sonic smirked and crossed his arms, "Tails, inter-dimensional traveler," he stated dramatically, "you could make some serious dough with that kind job."

Tails looked over his shoulder, "I wouldn't do it for the money, Sonic, I would do it for purpose," he stated. "For the love of science, and discovery," he looked back at the screen before adding, "…and I would write a really cool book that everyone would love."

"Book? More like television series on Mobius Discovery," Sonic stated.

Tails pulled his chair in, "well, before we can even think of that, I need to finish collaborating this thing. I also need Rouge to email me what she found at Robotnick's base. Apparently she found the files for the dimension portal. He sent it to some off the wall location, but it shouldn't be too much of a problem. Once we get that, we can go there and get back the Chaos Emeralds."

"And my reputation," Sonic interjected quietly, then he looked up at Tails, "…Wait, couldn't have Eggy already gone back there and grabbed them?"

"I asked myself the same question a few weeks ago, but when Rouge and I spoke last she said he could only send things over that have an acute molecular structure, like the Chaos Emeralds."

"So small stuff only?" Sonic asked, now sitting on a tall, metal stool nearby. Seeing Tails nod, he nodded back in understanding, "so what you made is different because…?"

"Because what I made is a gateway," Tails explained, "a full bodied person could walk through, or at least that's what should happen. I haven't tested it out yet."

A small ding came from the computer, suddenly, and Tails looked back it to check what it was and realized he received the email he had been waiting on. "Yes!" he exclaimed as he quickly opened the email. He began to read and scribble things down on his notebook he had next to him. Sonic took this queue to head back upstairs. He thought about going back to his room, but when he checked his phone and saw the time, he decided making food would probably be a better decision.

Going into the kitchen, Sonic looked at the many cupboards and just stood there. Now, no one said he was a bad cook, but he has had some recipe's go awry. The salmon that wasn't done all the way. The brownies that came out like rocks. The sandwich he made this morning in which he did not check that cheese's expiration date. So, he decided to cook the two things would, for sure, come out semi-decent. Chili Dogs and Tater-tots. The whole process took maybe half an hour, at the most. The tots were frozen, ready to be thrown in the oven, the chili was from a can which could be easily heated in the microwave, and the dogs just had to boil. The easiest and best meal a teenager who lived without any parental supervision could muster. When it was all done, he called his roommate up to dinner where the two sat in the living room and watched television as they ate.

This was a regular night for the two, and after this Tails would head downstairs to work some more where Sonic would do one of two things. Sit on the couch and watch more T.V., maybe play video games, or he would get up and go for an after dinner run. Deciding the more healthier option, he chose scenario B, and was out the door at seven P.M.

Most would think that the fastest hedgehog in the world would take the world's fastest run, however, many have been surprised to learn that he took longer runs. Two hours to be exact. He didn't run full force, of course, more like a hard jog. He "jogged" out of the Mystic Ruins, where Tails and his house sat, and went into New Mobotropolis to enjoy the city sights a bit. Sonic was a sucker for this city, or any city for that matter, and came here to do many of his runs. However, when the cars started to disappear from the streets, and the lamps on the sidewalks came alive, he decided it would be best for him to go home.

The house was dark when he walked through the door, besides a single lamp in the living room he had left on. He went to the kitchen to grab a bottled water before heading downstairs to check on the twin tailed scientist. "Hey, Tails?" he called out, "you still alive down here?" Sonic rounded the corner to find the fox fast asleep, still sitting in his chair, a common sight to see. It actually started happening so much, they installed another bedroom in the basement so Tails could sleep comfortably down there. Sonic walked over to Tails and shook his shoulder a bit, "hey, kiddo, why don't you go to bed?" he suggested. Much like a zombie, Tails stood tiredly and went into the side room to properly sleep. Sonic watched him go, and shook his head, taking another swig of water.

As he drank, the device Tails had been working so hard on caught Sonic's eye. The fox had added a keypad to it, and a screen. He stared at it for a bit, wanting so badly to let his curiosity get the best of him, but he decided not to mess with it. He was about to turn back around and head back upstairs to go to bed himself, but he then saw Tails notebook. That he let himself look at. It was mostly just scribbles and algorithms, things that went right over Sonic's mind. He did read something he could clearly understand. "DIM: 290B" was underlined three times. That had to be the dimension that Dr. Robotnick sent the Chaos Emeralds. He knew Tails and him would most likely talk about it tomorrow, so he set it back down on Tails' desk and went back upstairs.

Before ultimately deciding to go to bed, Sonic sat down on the brown leather couch and turned on the television. He flicked through the channels, and was about to pass a news channel until he read a headline that literally had his name written on it.

" **INTERVIEW WITH THEODORE BEHR, TOPIC: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG** "

Sonic thought about switching off the channel, but decided against it and put down the remote. On the screen, a large brown bear mobian was shown wearing a suit and glasses, an obvious person of politics. A topic that Sonic never really cared for, but when it came to himself he couldn't help but be curious.

"I have the highest respect for the Sonic Team, but thats what it is, a team," Theodore Behr stated, to which the interviewer replied;

"So you don't think Sonic himself, the person the team was named after, could do it alone? I mean, he has done several missions by himself-" Behr then interrupted them.

"And look where that has left us. Usually he goes off on a solo mission, thinking he's going to do good for the people of this kingdom, the whole world of Mobius, and he comes back with an even bigger problem," Behr stated. Sonic's eyebrows furrowed a bit from listening to this, but continued to watch anyway.

"Can you name an example thats not related to this current incident?" The interviewer asked.

"Uh, well, from the top of my head, the space battle between him and Dr. Robotnick about a year ago. He had all of the Chaos Emeralds, the _sacred_ Chaos Emeralds if I may add, and he just sent them to the far reaches of space like it was nothing." That made Sonic's chest boil. This guy had no idea why Sonic did that. He didn't realize he had no other choice but to send them away, and space was right there!

"It took the rest of the team to get together and go on a wild goose chase that their so-called leader created." Theodore continued, "We need to face facts and realize that if the hedgehog didn't have that team, he probably would have destroyed this city by now."

Not being able to hear any more, Sonic angrily turned off the television. Sonic sat there in silence as embarrassment and rage fueled his heavy heart. As mad as he felt, he couldn't stop but wonder if he was right. It was happening all over again. He wasn't fast enough to grab those emeralds and now his team was fixing the problem that he caused.

Sonic suddenly stood and raced down the stairs, "no," he said to himself. He swung open the door and made sure the spare room was closed before grabbing the Dimensional Gate Portal device. He looked at the paper and inputed the code 290B on the keypad, making it shine on the screen.

"Not this time," he pointed the gun towards the wall, and hesitated. Many thoughts ran through his head, like what would happen when he pulled the trigger. Deciding he was being silly, he steadied himself, and shot the gun at the wall.

Suddenly, a huge blue, swirling vortex formed on the wall, and things were being forced towards it, Sonic included. He cried out a bit, scared of what he had done. "Oh geez! Wait, wait!" he cried out before ultimately getting sucked inside. Before he was spit out the other side, he swore he saw someone go past him into the basement, but he forgot all about that when he flew across a dark room and hit his head.

The last thing he saw was the blue vortex closing.


End file.
